Screwbeard (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = unnamed wife; No-Ears (father); Headwound (grandfather) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nidavellir, Skornheim Mountains | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Nidavellir | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = | Education = | Quotation = I surrounded by gods and best friend is troll. This already Hel. | Origin = Dwarf | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ron Garney; Jason Aaron | First = Thor: God of Thunder #14 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Screwbeard was a Dwarf from the realm of Nidavellir and the Skornheim Mountains. He was the son of No-Ears, son of Headwound, and member of the . League of Realms Screwbeard was recruited into the League of Realms, a team uniting warriors of the Nine Realms in order to hunt down Malekith the Accursed while he was slaughtering his people across the Nine Realms. That team was assembled as Thor desired to lead an army of Asgardians, but such action was considered an illegal incursion on the Realms. The team consisted of Sir Ivory Honeyshot of Alfheim, Ud the Troll, Lady Waziria of Svartalfheim and Oggy of Jotunheim. The League was first sent in Nidavellir to protect the Dark Elves' Queen in exile, Alflyse, but their inability to work together properly led to their inability to defend her. After that battle and the disastrous use he made of his dynamite, Thor took it from him. The League clashed with Malekith's forces multiple times, eventually managing to save refugees in Alfheim, slaughtering Dark Elves refugees, but once again Malekith slipped away. In order to prevent his League from falling apart in front of him, Thor had the group headed to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engaged in a drinking contest, while the others wagered on the winner, narrowly drinking the giant under the table. The next day, the League headed to Jotunheim where Malekith was hunting down a group of Elves who hided among the Mountain Giants. Oggy was directly targeted by the Accursed, who leaped into his mouth and brutally slashed apart the Giant's brain with his blades, felling him. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith was out of reach of the League of Realms. Enraged, the others had to hold Thor back to prevent an incursion inside the Frost Giants territory and a larger conflict. After burying Oggy, the League went to Vanaheim and found more Elves dead, slain fighting amongst themselves. Thor realized that there was to be a traitor in their midst. Thor cast a spell and, accusing Ud of being the traitor, seemingly executed him against the League's decision. Ud was transported elsewhere in Vanaheim with a note addressed to the League pinned to his backside and leading them to the Midgard location of the Dark Elves refugees. That rash action caused the league to split, with only Lady Waziria as companion to Thor. While the two of them headed to Midgard to find the Council of the Unhallowed, the Dark Elf ruling council in hiding, and urged them to unite against Malekith, the rest of the League found Ud, as confused as them. Back in Midgard, Thor accused Waziria of being a traitor as Malekith had followed them to the butcher shop. Enraged, she blasted Thor with a mystical bolt, resulting in a strange creature wrenching itself from inside of Thor, revealing that Malekith had been ahead of the League all along by bugging Thor. The League then showed up with Ud. As Screwbeard was about to killed by his own dynamite stabbed into his hand by Scumtongue (whom he was defying), Ud saved him by cutting his hand off. Alongside with Thor and the Dark Elves, they took down Malekith, but the fight was stopped by the Council decision to have him their king. Back at the Dynamite Dwarves When Thor had his arm cut off, Screwbeard brought the gift from the Dwarves of Nidavellir (asked by Odin): A Black Uru prosthesis arm. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Demolitions': Screwbeard is an expert in the use of explosives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Dynamite sticks. Used a candy cane once. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Hand